"Remembrances - Prime" (House Item)
| altname ="Remembrances - Prime" }} Book Text This tome bears the title of "Remembrances - Prime." When first looking at the text, it appears as if it is written in another language, but after careful examination it most assuredly is written in your native tongue. It seems to be some type of record transcribed by a bard. Reports have been coming in from as far away as the Great Forest and the Cherry Blossom Archipelagos of people contracting a mysterious illness. For the past several months, this virus was nothing more than a rumor, but it has been finally confirmed by various mayors that people have been falling down sick everywhere. As odd as it is that someone could even get sick in our day and age, what makes this story even more unsettling are the physical deformations associated with this sickness. Though specifics on the situation are unconfirmed, it seems as if the ill are suffering from what can only be described as changes to the body, including rapid weight gain and odd growth spurts. We got in touch with the world renowned Dr. Rodger Effin, founder of the White Palm Hospitalers and inventor of the Panacea Cure, and asked him what he had to say about the situation. "This sickness is unlike anything I've seen before," he said. "The protrusions from the skull are the most unsettling of all of this. It's as if the bone is growing at a rapid pace, affecting the growth of hair as well." Dr. Effin did leave us with a positive note. "I want the public to know that I will not rest until I find a cure," Effin said. "No matter how far I have to travel, I will see to it that the people of Prime can sleep comfortably at night." Dr. Bartholomew Oculus, chairman of the Association of Entropio-Atrophic Studies, disagrees with the findings, however. "I have told the people of Prime for many years that something like this would happen one day, but no one will listen. My findings show that the Panacea Cure will one day break down and corrupt the body." Oculus went on to say, "This illness is nothing more than another one of the lies that Rodger has been telling the public for years. If the public would have listened to me and started taking MY serum, this illness wouldn't have spread as far as it has already". With that, Dr. Oculus stormed out the room, ending our interview. In other news, we have been able to get an exclusive interview with the leader of the Shadeways Harbingers. Calling himself only the Shadow Father, his group claims responsibility for the unauthorized construction of the black Obelisks throughout Prime. Before conducting our interview, we did our own research on this mysterious Shadow Father. Our sources show that the Shadeways Harbingers only came together as group six years ago in the Great Cold Lands, whereas the first Obelisk was spotted in the Death Desert nearly 14 years back. Since then, several more Obelisks have been constructed in some of the most hard to reach places such as the Cloudy Plateaus, Sarim Savannahs, and New Exetarin. All of the surrounding populations near these structures have coincidentally left. We have been unable to track down any of these emigrants for an interview, unfortunately. During our interview, all the Shadow Father had to say was the following, "We have closed our minds for too long. Secrets from long ago are being revealed. Come to us and we will show you. Those who wish to know the lost knowledge will be taught and become like us. Those who reject it will regret their decision. But not for too long..." Credits